


Another Day Older, My Dudes

by In_Medias_Rose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, mentions of original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Medias_Rose/pseuds/In_Medias_Rose
Summary: Little vingettes from Gavin’s life surrounding his birthday. Inspired by fenppa’s art.





	Another Day Older, My Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to tide y’all over until White Knuckles gets a new chapter :3 
> 
> I swear it’s coming soon lol

October 7th 2018

 

For Gavin, it should’ve been an easy and fun day. Mom made him pancakes with rainbow sprinkles, he headed off to buy himself a present with the money his grandparents gave him, Eli said he’d be home by 5:30 with a surprise for him.

A three block walk to his bus stop shouldn’t be so fucking hard, but lo and behold, some punk ass ROTC kids from school had to start something with him. What was it for? How did it escalate? Who was responsible? Doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things, in all honesty. What did matter was how he was going to explain this to his boyfriend.

“Jesus fuck, Gav, what happened to you?”

“Some of those ‘future US Army soldiers’ roughed me up, Ant, that’s all. Don’t even sweat it,” Gavin said as he leaned against the brick wall of the Esposito household. He held a cig between his teeth; the white paper stained red from the blood flowing down from his nose to his chin.

“I’ll fucking kill whoever jumped you,” Anthony growled, “Those fucking ROTC kids; think they’re hot shit—”

“Again,” he reiterated, “Don't sweat it. I put up a good fight, you should’ve seen the other guy.”

“You’re insane, Reed,” he said as he dabbed a drop of hand sanitizer onto some napkins.

“Is that not why you love me? Am I not the Joker to your Harley?”

“Difference is that I would imagine our relationship is healthier than that.”

“Facts,” he replied dryly as he allowed Anthony to wipe up the last of the blood congealing onto his skin.

“Was it cuz you’re gay? Did they call you a fag or anything?“

“No, I doubt it. Probably were just starting shit just to start shit. Oh, and thanks for cleaning me up; Lord knows I wouldn’t want Eli seeing me like this.”

“Facts, bro, he’d be so on your ass,” Anthony said with a giggle, “You got another cig on you? For repayment?”

“For sure. Some lights, too,” Gavin bragged as he took out a near empty, banged up carton of cigs, and paper matches, “Spoils of war, as it were, and the matches I took from the Bunsen burner lab we did today.”

“Won’t Haups get pissed?”

“Hauptman never has to know,” he snorted.

“True.”

The red haired boy slipped the thin white tube out of its packaging and held it between his lips. He shot Gavin a look that silently beckoned him to light his cigarette for him. Stepping closer to him, Gavin pressed the tip of his lit cigarette against Anthony’s in a sort of kiss that ignited both the tobacco and _something else_.

“So romantic, Reed,” he said with a teasing smile.

“You know it, Esposito.”

A pause. A silence that began to grow exponentially more awkward by the second.

“...I think I should get going. Eli’s coming home soon and I don’t wanna miss out.”

“Totally get you, bro,” he reassured, “Why don’t I walk you home? I’d hate to see any more jackasses try and start shit with you again.”

“I don’t mind in the slightest.”

Hand in hand, the two walked down the sidewalk. The silence was more comfortable this time around as they gazed up at the darkening sky. Once the two boys were standing at the welcome mat, as Gavin went to unlock the door to his house, Anthony turned his head towards him with a gentle hand.

“Happy 16th, babe,” he said before stealing a quick, hungry kiss, “See ya tomorrow.”

 

October 7th, 2039

 

Today felt very much like one of those days to just… sit out on the patio with the crisp, cool air, cigarette in hand, and just watch all the cars pass by. Though, the cigarette has now been replaced with a toothpick since Gavin quit smoking, courtesy of RK900’s concern for his health.

The sound of the city right outside his window, and the fading colors of the rising sun served as the perfect soundtrack to all the existential thoughts rattling around in his brain. 37 years old, eh? Who’d think he’d make it that far fueled by nothing other than pure spite. Truly a testament to human resilience.

“Gavin—”

“Jesus Christ, Conan,” Gavin exclaimed, “don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “Today’s your birthday.”

“I’m aware.”

“...Yes, I would assume you are,” he replied sheepishly, a faint blue tint erupting on his skin from having stated something so obvious. “I’m not sure how exactly you’d like to celebrate it, but I know it’s polite to give gifts.”

The android presented him with a cup of coffee along with a three story high tower of pancakes; confetti sprinkles cooked in judging by the darkened multi colored dots.

“Well, it’s no birthday cake, but this‘ll do just nicely,” Gavin said with a smile, “Anything else you got me, love?”

“Elijah recommended that I get you something this,” Conan said as he handed Gavin a small box containing a watch; it’s strap black leather and it’s face having only silver lines and an anchor at the bottom.

“I adore the design on it! Very classic. Wonder what’ll look best with it...”

“I had the white shirt with blue stripes in mind,” Conan stated.

“Duly noted. Thank you so much, doll,” Gavin said excitedly as he carefully placed the watch back into its box.

“There’s one last gift I’d like to give you, Gavin.”

“And that is?”

Preferring action over words, Conan leaned in and drew Gavin’s lips to his. Their ministrations became slow and deliberate, hands roamed freely up and down one another’s body until Gavin’s human lungs begged for air.

“I’m so glad to have met you, Conan,” Gavin sighed as he ran his thumb across the android’s cheek, “I hope you’ll be by my side forever.”

“Of course I will be,” he stated as if Gavin asked whether the sky was blue, “Isn’t that what the rings represent?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this, because I may or may not rushed this a little to make it in time for the garbage boy stink man’s birthday ^^”
> 
> Don’t think it turned out *that* terribly, so uhhh yay for me lmao


End file.
